1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window curtain, and more particularly, to a window curtain having a first curtain body and multiple second curtain bodies attached to the first curtain body, each second curtain body has magnet units which may be attracted to each other when folding the second curtain bodies.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional window curtains are equipped with operation ropes which hand downward from the top box, and the users pull the operation ropes to fold or expand the curtain. However, the hanging ropes can easily wrap around kids' neck when kids playing the operation ropes. Therefore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,304 discloses a cordless blind structure which includes multiple magnets connected to the blind body so that when the users operate the bar at the bottom of the blind to fold the blind body, the magnets are attracted row by row to fold the blind body in sequence. The blind body is expanded by pulling the bar downward to separate the magnets. No worm gears, pulleys and ropes are needed for the cordless blind structure.
However, when folding the blind body from the bottom thereof, the lower portion of the window that is not covered by the curtain body will introduce light into the room from outside. The light from outside of the room may be too bright for the users in the room.
The present invention intends to provide a cordless curtain which includes a first curtain body and multiple second curtain bodies which can be folded relative to the first curtain body by attracting magnet units on the second curtain bodies, so that the light outside of the room can be controlled to be introduced into the room.